Punto de Quiebre
by Roselandia
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha comparten algo en específico: Ambos tienen un pasado que los ha llevado a cuestionar su cordura.
1. Nueva Perspectiva

**Rose.** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Y eso me deprime) Pero la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

_Universo Alterno._ Puede contener lenguaje obsceno, violencia, muerte de personajes y temas adultos.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point.<strong>

**Punto de Quiebre.**

_**Nueva Perspectiva.**_

* * *

><p>"¡Tres parciales el lunes! Es como arruinarnos adrede el fin de semana" Kagome dirigió una vaga mirada hacia el grupo, y nuevamente al libro sobre su mesa.<p>

"No pienso faltar a la fiesta de Kiyomaru, luego buscaré la manera de recuperar la nota" Siguió una morena, moviéndose para poder sentarse sobre una de las mesas "¡Será alucinante! ¿Saben que usaran? Deberíamos ir de compras…"

La azabache se apretó más contra su asiento, tratando de crear alguna burbuja personal que la aislara por completo del resto de los adolescentes que no paraban de gritar, parloteando de infinidad de cosas que para ella no tenían la menor importancia. Aún cuando se encontraba en casi los últimos asientos, bloquear el bullicio era prácticamente imposible.

¿Era absurdo pensar en volverse repentinamente invisible, verdad?

Una chica pasó velozmente a su lado, golpeando el borde de la mesa con las caderas y en consecuencia haciendo que su libro se resbalara hasta llegar a un sonoro 'Poof' en el suelo. La joven se giró sobre sus talones, haciendo rebotar sus rubios rizos que viraron junto con ella.

Le sonrió falsamente y dijo "¿Puedes recogerlo verdad? Eres un encanto" Volvió a girar y siguió su camino hacia uno de los grupos en las filas principales.

Kagome dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, que no supo en qué momento había empezado a retener "Seguro…" respondió a la nada, no es como si a la chica le importara, simplemente asumió que ella lo recogería.

Se levantó del asiento y se hincó, haciendo el atisbo de estirarse para tomar el grueso libro de Literatura, pero la contrajo en seguida cuando una masculina mano se adelantó en tomarlo y extendérselo. Parpadeó repetidas veces, teniendo que alzar la mirada para comprender la situación.

¿Alguien la estaba ayudando?

"¿Y?" Preguntó él. Ella volvió a parpadearle confundida "¿Lo vas a tomar o qué?" Sacudió el libro entre ellos comenzando a irritarse, tratando de traerla a la realidad.

La adolescente lo tomó en seguida, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban de vergüenza. El se levantó y la tomó de la muñeca para alzarla junto con él. Kagome notó que era bastante alto, aún cuando estudiaban el mismo año, jamás había estado tan cerca de él.

Seguramente él no sabía de su existencia.

"¡Empezaremos sin ti, sarnoso!" Se escuchó el grito de un joven moreno desde la puerta.

"¡Cállate imbécil, ya lo sé!" Devolvió él. Dirigió la mirada directo hacia ella, provocándole un leve escalofrío; aferró el libro contra su pecho repentinamente incómoda.

¿Por qué no se iba?

"Deberías ser menos inofensiva" Aconsejó, aunque por el tono que usó parecía realmente molesto por ello "Si no todos tomaran ventaja de ti" Y con eso último se dio la vuelta, alejándose de una muy perpleja Kagome.

Ella lo observó hasta que desapareció tras la puerta corrediza "¿Menos… inofensiva?"

* * *

><p>"¿Y qué tal la escuela, cariño?" Preguntó su madre desde la cocina.<p>

Kagome sacó los platos de un cajón y comenzó a colocarlos sobre la mesa "Todo lo bien que se puede, supongo" Respondió simple.

La Sra. Higurashi se acercó a ella, con una humeante olla de salsa en sus manos "¿Mal día?" Supuso.

Su madre tenía ese talento de leerle la mente, aún cuando hiciese el mayor esfuerzo por esconder las cosas "Todo lo bien que se puede" Repitió.

La Sra. Higurashi suspiró rindiéndose, dejando todo sobre la mesa y volviendo a la cocina "¿Puedes llamar a tu abuelo amor? No lo he visto desde que llegaste, seguro esta en el almacén" Pidió, volviendo a su tono maternal normal.

Terminó de colocar la mesa y salió al inmenso jardín del templo en el que vivían, y cuando decía inmenso, era literalmente un **enorme** jardín. Su abuelo había heredado el lugar de su padre, y el padre del abuelo de su padre, y el padre del padre del abuelo gracias a su padre, y así millones de generaciones atrás hasta algún momento de la era Sengoku cuando había sido construido el lugar por un descendiente de los Higurashi.

El lugar tenía sus ventajas, el abuelo se encargaba de mantener todo en perfecto estado para llamar la atención de turistas, y muchas personas iban a rezar al templo día tras día, así que era una entrada de dinero constante que favorecía bastante el sustento de la familia. De pequeña disfrutaba mucho de que fuese tan extenso, con tantas pagodas y ese enorme árbol para escalar, Souta y ella jugaban mucho a las escondidas, o a corretear por todo el lugar como auténticos niños con sobredosis de azúcar.

Deslizó la puerta del almacén y asomó el torso dentro del lugar "¿Abuelo?" llamó, luego se sintió tonta. Obviamente no estaba allí, no creía que se estuviese escondiendo en alguna polvorienta caja.

Luego de buscar en la tercera pagoda, comenzó a pensar que quizá el abuelo había decidido ir a tomar un paseo por la ciudad, o quizá irse a algún centro comercial.

"No con esas caderas" Recordó.

Unas voces llamaron su atención cuando se comenzó a acercar hacia las escaleras que dividían el templo de la avenida. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellas cuando logró distinguir la inconfundible voz de su abuelo. Se detuvo en seco en cuanto logró divisar a las personas charlando animadamente cerca de las escaleras.

Definitivamente era su abuelo, y también conocía a la persona con quien hablaba.

"¡Kagome!" Llamó el abuelo Higurashi, haciéndole ademanes con las manos para hacerla acercarse.

¿Era muy tarde para regresar a la casa y fingir demencia?

"Ella es mi nieta, Kagome" La presentó en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca "Y él es Kouga, mi nuevo ayudante" Sonrió ampliamente, señalando al joven moreno como si fuese un famoso modelo.

Ella extendió su mano y Kouga la tomó, luego la acercó a sus labios depositando un suave beso en ella "Un placer" Mostró su blanca sonrisa con el encanto característico que ella ya conocía.

Pero claramente él no la recordaba "Nos conocemos ya" Soltó, retirando su mano con un ligero sonrojo "Estoy en tu clase"

El rostro del moreno pasó rápidamente de confusión a sorpresa, luego de largos segundos de silencio en el que pareció procesar la información, chasqueó los dedos y abrió ampliamente su azulada mirada "¡Tú eres la chica callada! Waoh es la primera vez que escucho tu voz" Ella se sintió como un enorme tomate, en cambio él parecía enormemente feliz con su descubrimiento.

"Pues con mayor razón estas contratado, los amigos de Kagome son bienvenidos" El abuelo tampoco parecía caber en tanta felicidad, estaba más que complacido "Serás una enorme ayuda para estos adoloridos y viejos huesos" Bromeó señalando su cadera.

"Mamá llamó a cenar" Recordó ella de pronto ¡Perfecto! Eso serviría para despedirse de Kouga por ahora.

"Puedes cenar con nosotros" Pero claramente el abuelo no estaba al tanto de sus planes.

* * *

><p>"Entonces Kouga" Comenzó su madre, llevándose los palillos a los labios "¿Eres amigo de Kagome?"<p>

Kouga le dio una mirada de reojo a la azabache a su lado antes de contestar "Pues no habla demasiado, es igual de callada aquí que en el instituto" La codeó a modo de broma, Kagome se tensó.

"Me alegra que ahora trabajes aquí" Su madre le sonrió al moreno con la mirada "Hace mucho que Kagome no trae amigos a casa, es un alivio tenerte cerca" Comentó con bastante entusiasmo.

Kagome dejó caer su mano contra la mesa, más fuerte de lo realmente necesario. Todos guardaron súbito silencio mientras la veían, el ambiente de tensión se podía literalmente tomar con los dedos. El abuelo carraspeó un poco y continuó con la comida, empezando a preguntarle a Kouga cosas sobre su familia que ella realmente no escuchó.

Levantó su plato y se dirigió al lavavajillas, fue entonces que se dio cuenta del incontrolable temblor en sus manos. Las tomó apretándolas con fuerza, en un intento por controlar los espasmos involuntarios.

¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera? Sabía que su madre no había hablado con malas intenciones, pero no podía manejar la rabia injustificada que había pinchado en su pecho al escucharla hablar de esa manera ¡Y no podía haber tomado mejor momento! Ya podía imaginar a Kouga hablando sobre la chica antisocial, tan rara en el instituto como en su casa.

Su vida se ponía cada vez mejor y mejor. Oh, y a eso debía agregarle que ahora lo vería varios días a la semana paseándose por allí.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Se sobresaltó dejando caer la esponja que había tomado para lavar. Giró el rostro para ver a Kouga extender su mano para colocar los trastes sucios dentro del lavadero "Yo puedo lavar y tu guardar todo" Volvió a darle esa sonrisa de 'chico encantador a la orden'

Ella aceptó en silencio comenzando a secar y guardar "Lamento si te moleste" Se disculpó él de pronto, ella detuvo sus movimientos para escucharlo "No quise sonar rudo ni nada"

"No hay problema" Dijo continuando con su trabajo "No debí reaccionar así, tu no lo sabrías" Admitió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tienes una linda sonrisa ¿sabías eso?" Comentó casualmente.

Kagome se sintió como un autentico tomate por quinta vez ese día.

* * *

><p>Kouga había insistido en pasar por ella a la mañana siguiente, cuando su madre había comentado 'accidentalmente' que caminaba sola hacía el instituto todos los días.<p>

Pensó que el incidente de ayer había sido, por mucho, lo incomodo suficiente ¡Pero por supuesto que podía ponerse peor! A demás del hecho de que no tenían absolutamente nada de qué hablar en el extenso recorrido, estaba tan incómoda que estaba segura cualquier persona podía darse cuenta de lo rígido de su caminar.

"Y…" Trató de iniciar ella, teniendo que carraspear un poco para que su voz saliese sin titubear "¿Por qué tomaste el empleo en el templo?" Inquirió tan casual como pudo.

No es que estuviese muy interesada, realmente rogaba porque renunciara pronto.

"Mi moto se dañó hace una semana, y repararla me va a costar más de lo que mis viejos están dispuestos a darme" Se encogió despreocupado "Tu abuelo me ofreció el mejor trato, si trabajo duro podré tenerla lista en un mes o dos"

Un mes, realmente le sonaba a demasiado tiempo "Ya veo" Pero podría soportarlo.

Se sintió estúpida por impresionarse cuando al pisar el edificio estudiantil Kouga fue, literalmente, absorbido por un enorme grupo de personas. Su cabeza había pasado por alto el hecho de que él era bastante social, por no decir demasiado, y claramente no se quedaría con ella todo el día.

Eso la alivió de alguna manera, no tendría que lidiar con él hasta la hora de salida.

Se dirigió directamente hacia su clase de Historia, tomó asiento en su apartado lugar favorito y se relajó al sentirse nuevamente tan invisible como siempre.

"¡Kagome!" Se giró hacia la voz en cuanto entró a la cafetería. Encontró a Kouga ondeando su mano hacia ella desde una de las mesas "Ven" Articuló.

Estuvo a pocos segundos de ignorarlo y seguir su camino para disfrutar de un callado almuerzo, pero algo la hizo cambiar de parecer. Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a él.

"Chicos ella es Kagome" Presentó al grupo de personas que dejo de comer y charlar para mirarla con vehemencia. Desvió la mirada hacia una mancha en la mesa, visiblemente avergonzada "Ellos son Miroku, Ayame, Sango e Inuyasha" Todos afirmaron con la cabeza cada que mencionaban su nombre.

Todos menos el que supuso era Inuyasha.

"Un gusto conocerlos"

"El gusto es mío de conocer a alguien tan encantadora" Miroku guiñó un ojo en su dirección. Inuyasha bufó.

"¡Es la primera vez que escucho tu voz!" Ayame aplaudió con excitación "Esto es tan genial, es bastante más aguda de lo que imaginaba"

"Cállense" Riñó Sango "La van a espantar, siéntate aquí Kagome" Se rodó sobre la banca y palpó a su lado para darle espacio.

Kagome buscó con la mirada a Kouga, él le hizo un movimiento de cabeza para incitarla a aceptar. Ella hizo caso, pensando en maneras de escabullirse de esa situación.

Luego de un rato, descubrió que no era tan malo como recordaba.

* * *

><p>Había pasado más de una semana desde que Kouga había aceptado el trabajo de ayudante en el templo, y Kagome había comenzado a sentirse mal por juzgarlo sin conocerlo realmente. Había estado acompañándola todas las mañanas, o cuando necesitaba salir a comprar cualquier tontería, incluso iba los días en los que el abuelo no lo necesitaba para estudiar con ella.<p>

Su madre no podía estar más complacida de verla tener una especie de amistad con alguien que no fuese su regordete gato buyo. A parte de eso, se había comenzado a llevar bien con Sango y Ayame, aunque hablaran más de lo humanamente normal y vivieran pensando en ropa o zapatos, eran bastante agradables.

Se habían tomado la molestia de incluirla por más cerrada que fuese.

"Todos pensábamos que eras muda o algo así" Ayame arregló su cabello en una coleta alta. Abanicando una mano contra su cuello para aliviar el calor.

"Si, no pensamos que fueses alguien con quien podríamos hablar" Concordó Sango "Aunque ese toque de misterio que tenías, era bastante interesante"

"¿Interesante?"

Ella asintió "Tratabas mucho de pasar desapercibida, y eso llama la atención" Explicó alzando un dedo sabiamente.

Kagome dudaba que eso fuera cierto, después de todo, nadie nunca parecía notarla desde que había entrado.

"¡Vamos a ver a los chicos jugar!" Propuso la pelirroja, tomando a ambas de las muñecas y tirándolas en dirección al gimnasio interno.

No les dio tiempo de refutar, pero la azabache estaba bastante curiosa, no sabía que Kouga jugase algún deporte.

* * *

><p>"Tres cientos si ganamos, no menos" Ofreció Inuyasha, girando el balón entre sus manos "O no hay trato"<p>

Miroku se acercó a él desde atrás "No alcanzamos a tres cientos" Siseó en su oído, usando su mano como escudo para que los demás no escucharan. El pelinegro le disparó una mirada de 'cierra la boca' y Miroku solo atino a suspirar rindiéndose. Les tocaría trabajar horas extra si perdían "Eres un mono avaro"

Kouga extendió la mano y apretó con fuerza la de Inuyasha "Es un trato, sarnoso" Sonrió con suficiencia.

"Aún así les falta una persona, Hakaku y yo jugaremos en el equipo de Kouga" Señaló Hinta.

Inuyasha le dio una rápida escaneada al lugar, buscando a alguna persona lo suficientemente buena como para saber que siempre debía pasarle el balón a él. Su mirada se detuvo en la entrada del recinto, donde un grupo de chicas entraba corriendo en dirección a las gradas.

Sintió su cuerpo enviar una especie de descarga que lo tensó inmediatamente, siguiendo con lentitud los torpes movimientos de la azabache que había estado rondando su círculo social desde hacía varios días. Había estado evitándola, y estaba seguro de que Kouga la había presentado solo para fastidiarlo de alguna manera.

Frunció el ceño, captando la atención de Miroku. El ojiazul siguió la mirada de su amigo, descubriendo a Sango y Ayame tironeando a Kagome gradas arriba "Se parecen mucho ¿no crees?"

Inuyasha emitió una especie de gruñido. Miro hacia las bancas y señaló a un pálido chico de cabello castaño "Tu, niño rata, entras" Ordenó, ignorando por mucho a Miroku.

* * *

><p>"Somos jodidamente pobres" Se quejó Miroku, mirando su vacía billetera con esperanza de que dinero apareciese mágicamente dentro.<p>

Casi pudo ver una mosca salir de ella.

"Cierra la boca" Siseó Inuyasha, pateando el suelo mientras descendía los escalones.

El ojiazul hizo una mueca de depresión mientras suspiraba "Moriremos de hambre" Siguió reluctante.

"¿¡Te quieres callar!?" Espetó Inuyasha, dispuesto a buscar una media para enterrarla en la boca de Miroku.

"¡Pero tú nunca pierdes! ¡Había invitado a una pollita a salir!"

"¿Pollita? ¿En serio?" Cuestionó con aburrimiento.

Miroku se encogió "Tengo mis necesidades, que deberán ser pospuestas por un cerdo avaro que apostó todo nuestro presupuesto" Volvió a lamentarse, fingiendo un lloriqueo.

"Siento arruinar tus encuentros sexuales – ¿Ves quien es el cerdo aquí?"

Ambos detuvieron su andar (y la discusión) cuando pasaron frente al salón de música. Alguien estaba tocando el piano, pero las clases habían terminado hacia unas horas.

"Creí que los de la banda practicaban los fines de semana" Miroku pegó la oreja contra la puerta, tratando de escuchar con más claridad.

"Es la chica asocial" Dijo Inuyasha, medio asomado por el pequeño cristal de la puerta. Para su suerte ella estaba de espaldas, así que no notó que la estaban espiando.

"Quedarse después de clases para tocar, debe gustarle mucho"

"O es muy pobre para comprar su propio piano" Dedujo con sorna.

Miroku le dio una plana mirada "Nosotros somos pobres como para comprarnos comida"

"Creí que habíamos superado eso"

El volvió a suspirar, despegándose de la puerta y pasando a su amigo en dirección a la salida "Vamos, tengo trabajo" Pero Inuyasha no lo siguió "¿Te quedarás allí?" Preguntó.

"Uhm…" El pelinegro lo miró momentáneamente antes de volver la vista a la ventanilla del salón "Ve tu, luego te alcanzo"

Miroku estuvo a punto de refutar, pero decidió que no era buena meterse en los asuntos de Inuyasha "Oye" Llamó por última vez "No son la misma persona" Le recordó antes de girar y marcharse.

Sabía que no eran la misma persona.

Solo eran jodidamente idénticas.

Estuvo escuchándola tocar por unos minutos; debía atribuirle que era bastante buena en eso. Parecía transmitir sus emociones con la melodía, era una balada lenta y bastante agradable.

Cuando ella paró de tocar, se sintió ridículo por haberse quedado parado como idiota tras la puerta. Le dio una última mirada a la ventanilla, teniendo una vista perfecta del oscuro cabello azabache, bastante ondulado y largo hasta la cintura.

Se reprimió de golpear con frustración la pared a su lado, se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar antes de que ella lo notara.

Aceptó el hecho de que quizá estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong> Bueno, esta no era inicialmente mi idea para un fic, pero ha estado rondándome la cabeza durante semanas y no pude soportar la tentación de escribir este primer capítulo. Un poco confuso, pero creo que la duda es lo que hace a las personas querer saber que sucederá luego.

¡Díganme si les gusta y si quieren que lo continúe! Ya tengo el inicio del siguiente capítulo. GRACIAS POR LEER.

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


	2. Entre Lluvia y Relámpagos

**Rose.** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Y eso me deprime) Pero la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

_Universo Alterno._ Puede contener lenguaje obsceno, violencia, muerte de personajes y temas adultos.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point.<strong>

**Punto de Quiebre.**

_**Entre Lluvia y Relámpagos.**_

* * *

><p>"Entonces ¿Tu moto estará lista para esta semana?" Kagome junto las manos bastante contenta "Son buenas noticias"<p>

Kouga asintió mientras pasaba un húmedo paño por las viejas cajas del almacén "Podremos dar un paseo si te parece" Ofreció con un guiño en su dirección. Ella trató de evitar una mueca de pánico, pero Kouga pareció notarlo de igual manera "¿Te dan miedo?"

Ella negó rápidamente, empezando a juguetear con la punta de su trenza "No… no lo sé, nunca he estado en una" Admitió, apoyándose contra una de las paredes de madera mientras lo observaba trabajar.

El tomó las escaleras y se subió para lograr quitar el polvo de los estantes más altos "Al inicio te pondrás algo nerviosa, pero es una sensación que vale la pena" Aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, pudo imaginarse la sonrisa de Kouga "Luego no lograrás quitarte las ganas de querer sentir el viento contra tu cuerpo y la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas"

"Se ve que te gusta mucho"

El giró el rostro hacia ella y asintió. Como había predicho, estaba sonriendo "Créeme, conocerme es lo mejor que te ha pasado" Bromeó.

Ella hizo una falsa cara de adoración "¡Seguro que sí!" Ironizó sacándole la lengua.

Se levantó para tomar uno de los quita polvos y empezar a tropear el estante faltante. Kouga la miró desde arriba y le lanzó uno de los paños para detenerla "No tienes que hacer eso"

Ella se sacudió el cabello donde el sucio paño había impactado y lo miró arrugando la punta de la nariz que cosquilleaba por toda la mugre "Quiero hacerlo, cuanto antes termines más rápido podré ayudarte con la tarea"

El finalmente aceptó, no pudiendo refutar contra eso.

* * *

><p>"Hasta luego Sra. Higurashi" Se despidió Kouga, ondeando su mano mientras salía de la casa.<p>

Kagome se acercó para despedirlo en la puerta "¿Seguirás mañana con las lecciones de física?"

Kouga chasqueó los dedos, llevándose la mano tras la nuca al recordar algo importante "No puedo ¿recuerdas que te dije que mi moto estará esta semana?" Espero a que ella asintiera "Debo ir a ayudar al viejo Totosai, es quien está reparándola" Explicó.

"Oh bueno, no hay problema con eso" Despreocupó ella, meciendo una mano "¿Eso significa que renunciarás?"

El se apoyó de la puerta, rascando donde mantenía su mano tras el cuello "Por ahora no, dije que enviaría a uno de mis amigos para que me sustituyera estos días aquí en el templo" Pasó la mano al hombro de ella cuando vio su semblante decaer un poco "Aún así, seguiré viniendo"

Kagome le sonrió y se despidió de él antes de llegar a las largas escaleras del templo.

No le deprimía el hecho de que Kouga renunciara, sabía que lo haría desde que había comenzado a trabajar, así que no la sorprendía del todo. Por un lado, se sentía bien volver a tener la paz y tranquilidad en el templo hasta que el abuelo consiguiera un nuevo empleado.

Por el otro, extrañaría tener alguien con quien hablar cuando estaba aburrida.

Y nunca pensó que llegaría a echar de menos a alguien. Admitía que de alguna forma el chico estaba influyendo positivamente en su vida.

Antes de entrar a la casa, algo de lo que dijo Kouga empezó a resonar en su cabeza.

¿Enviaría a un amigo?

* * *

><p>"Estás jodiendo" Inuyasha se lanzó sobre la cama, halando la almohada para apretarla sobre su cabeza "Piérdete, trabajé todo el maldito día"<p>

Kouga lo golpeó en la espalda con el bolso "Levántate, perro inútil" Volvió a repetir la misma acción, pero Inuyasha seguía ignorándolo bajo la almohada. El moreno dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración "¡Aún me debes los trescientos!" Le recordó.

"¿Por qué mierda crees que he estado trabajando?" Rebatió, girándose para darle por completo la espalda "Fuera, dejarás mi casa apestando a lobo" Arrugó la nariz al decir esto.

"Te estoy ofreciendo tomar mi trabajo unos días" Al ver que no recibía respuesta, agregó: "Si lo haces durante lo que resta de semana, no me deberás pagar nada"

Eso llamó inmediatamente la atención de Inuyasha, que se sentó de un tirón en el borde la cama y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas "Habla"

"Es en el templo Higurashi, a las afueras de la ciudad, puedes quedarte con lo que ganes mientras me cubras allí"

Inuyasha debatió un momento la información en su cabeza. Considerando que no le quedaba mucho para sobrevivir el resto del mes, podría ahorrarse bastante solo por reemplazar al pulgoso por unos días.

"¿Pagan por hora?" Kouga asintió "¿Por qué yo?" Cuestionó, alzando una ceja con sospecha.

"Porque me debes muchos favores, porque morirías de hambre si no lo hago y porque mira este lugar" Se giró para darle un rápido escaneo al departamento, que era un literal cubo con una habitación extra que vendría siendo el baño; había ropa tirada por doquier y paquetes de ramen en cada rincón "De verdad te hace falta una esposa"

El ojidorado le dio una irritada mirada y señaló en dirección a la puerta "Vete"

"Ya, está bien, me voy" Levantó los hombros y las manos a modo de derrota "Empiezas a trabajar en media hora" Agregó antes de dejar el departamento.

Inuyasha se volvió a lanzar de espaldas a la cama, sintiendo como rechinaban los viejos resortes bajo el colchón. Pasó una mano por su cabello para apartarlo de sus ojos, mirando sin expresión algún punto en el blanco techo.

"El templo Higurashi ¿Uhm?" Repitió para sí.

_Kagome Higurashi._

* * *

><p>Kagome se paseó canturreando con buyo entre sus brazos por los jardines del templo. Saltó la pequeña cerca y se sentó al pie del Goshinboku, acariciando al perezoso gato entre las orejas; empezó a ronronear sobre su regazo y eso la hizo soltar una suave risa.<p>

Estaba de bastante buen humor esa tarde en particular, no había tenido que ir al instituto porque iban a hacer no-recordaba-que así que tendría jueves y viernes libre ¡Sin contar un extenso fin de semana! Lo cual siempre eran buenas noticias.

Sango le había pedido ir de compras al día siguiente, y luego de mencionárselo a su madre tuvo que aceptar enseguida. Estaba extremadamente feliz de verla tener una amiga, aparte de Kouga no hablaba demasiado con nadie más fuera del instituto.

Pero por ahora, disfrutaría de un relajante y solitario día con su holgazán gato. Lo que más amaba hacer.

Giró la vista cuando una figura salió de dentro de una de las pagodas, cargando con una enorme caja. Su mirada se cruzó por momentáneos segundos con unas inusuales orbes color miel, segundos que para ella parecieron años. La forma tan intensa en que la miró la hizo estremecerse, haciendo detener la mano que mantenía consintiendo a buyo.

Era como si estuviese realmente molesto con ella.

"Vamos Inuyasha, eso va por aquí" Llamó el abuelo saliendo tras él. Inuyasha apartó la vista y comenzó a seguir al abuelo.

Kagome dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, sintiendo la piel de su cuerpo erizarse "Que extraño" Murmuró.

Llevó una mano a su pecho respirando para volver a la normalidad. Debía hacer algo para controlar esos nervios.

Buyo maulló para llamar su atención, ella le sonrió y siguió con su idea principal: Disfrutar el buen día.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha comenzó a golpear sus dedos contra el suelo de madera con impaciencia, sentado en el pórtico de uno de los templos viendo como el cielo parecía tener intenciones de caerse en cualquier momento. Se había quedado estancado limpiando el endemoniado lugar, pensando que quizá el diluvio se aligeraría con el pasar de las horas.<p>

Gran error, dos horas y estaba aún atrapado, sin nada que hacer, rodeado por flores y velas en un reducido espacio. Había entonces decidido sentarse fuera, aún protegido por algo de techo, a esperar que las nubes se calmaran.

Aún estaba esperando.

"Kouga, te haré pagar por esto" Aseguró en un gruñido.

La noche había terminado de caer hacía un rato, así que el anciano seguro pensaba que ya se había ido a casa. Lo cual significaba otro problema porque debía irse a pie.

Así que tenía dos opciones: Se iba bajo la tormenta asegurándose una buena pulmonía, o pasaba la noche muriendo de hambre en un santuario.

Ambas opciones le parecían bastante atractivas ¿Quizá sobreviviría comiendo flores? Bufó y se levantó de su puesto. Desde donde se encontraba hasta la casa principal era un buen tramo, pero no pretendía quedarse allí con el estomago rugiéndole.

Podía pedir aunque sea un paraguas, dudaba que le sirviera de mucho, pero era algo. Visualizó la próxima caseta y se preparó mentalmente para recibir el chaparrón de agua helada que impactaría sobre él.

Se lanzó corriendo hasta llegar al techo de la siguiente pagoda, tratando sin éxito de bloquear el agua con sus manos. Igual terminó empapado de pies a cabeza, así que su plan fue todo un fracaso. Suspiró resignado, solo era agua, como mucho se enfermaría unos días y listo.

Pero no era demasiado bueno enfermarse cuando debía trabajar de lunes a domingo para tener algo más o menos decente donde vivir.

Se preparó para correr hasta el siguiente techo cercano, eso antes de que un fuerte relámpago iluminara el cielo, soltando un ensordecedor sonido que hizo vibrar cada rincón del lugar. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue el agudo chillido que escuchó tras él, proveniente de dentro de la caseta.

¿No había fantasmas en ese templo, verdad? Se giró y acercó el cuerpo a las puertas de madera, deslizando un poco una para poder observar dentro. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo más allá de las escaleras, pero escuchaba claros gimoteos desde el fondo del lugar.

Nunca fue una persona fácil de espantar, por otro lado era curioso en extremo, así que no le costó demasiado adentrarse en el lugar y comenzar a bajar las ruidosas escaleras. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, logró ver a los pies de lo que parecía ser un pozo, un menudo cuerpo acurrucado contra la vieja estructura de madera.

"¿Uhm… Hey?" Llamó suavemente, Kagome se estremeció y alzó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados, supuso que había estado llorando hacía un buen rato "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó. Obviamente ella no estaba bien.

Otro flash iluminó el cielo y ella apretó fuertemente los ojos, el estruendo no tardó en resonar nuevamente un poco menos fuerte que la última vez. La escuchó ahogar un pequeño grito, tiritando como si estuviese sufriendo de hipotermia o algo por el estilo, se llevó las manos a los oídos con desesperación para amortiguar el sonido.

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha logró colocar todo en su lugar: Astrafobia.

"Te dan miedo las tormentas" Aseguró más que preguntarle. Ella no parecía estar prestándole atención, demasiado en pánico como para responderle.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba y se sentó sobre sus talones para quedar a la misma altura. Ella seguía apretándose a sí misma, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos alrededor de sus oídos para amortiguar cualquier sonido. Inuyasha se sintió un poco perdido entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?

Tomó las manos de ella para que lo escuchara, ella se soltó en seguida mirándolo en total Shock, los ojos completamente abiertos por el miedo "Cálmate ¿Me recuerdas, verdad?" Ella asintió con lentitud, como un pequeño gatito asustado "Esta bien, te sacaré de aquí"

La tomó desde la muñeca para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella lo jaló evitando que se moviese "No" Su voz salió bastante apagada y casi inaudible "No puedo…" Los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas.

Ella estaba realmente asustada.

Otro haz de luz parpadeó iluminando la pagoda, ella gimoteó, bastante paralizada. Inuyasha resopló en frustración, sentándose al lado de ella, la tomó del mentón y la obligó a voltear para que lo viese a los ojos.

"Es solo luz y ruido" Podía escuchar la descontrolada respiración de ella en el pequeño espacio, no la estaba ayudando "Tres, cuatro, cinco…" En seguida el estruendo hizo vibrar la tierra "Esta lejos, a cinco kilómetros de aquí ¿Ves?" Explicó.

Kagome pareció comenzar a prestarle atención, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él "No te hará daño, te lo prometo" Ella asintió, aún no muy convencida de eso "¿Quieres quedarte aquí hasta que pase?" Volvió a asentir.

Podía irse y dejarla sola con su incontrolable fobia, o podía quedarse a acompañarla para no ser responsable de que sufriese algún ataque cardiaco de puro pánico.

Se regañó mentalmente por no poder tener un corazón más frío ¿A quién le hacían falta los sentimientos, de todas maneras? Resopló y se apoyó contra el pozo de madera. Cuando el próximo relámpago apareció, pudo escuchar a Kagome comenzar a contar por lo bajo.

Eso lo hizo sonreír por alguna razón.

Con el paso de las horas ella comenzó a inclinarse hacia él, hasta que eventualmente su cabeza quedó apoyada contra su hombro. Estuvo dispuesto a empujarla para que se enderezara, pero al mirarla para reclamarle notó que estaba completamente dormida, con lágrimas aún adornando su rostro y los labios hinchados, entreabiertos.

De vez en cuando sollozaba en sueños, y no pudo hacer más que apartarle el cabello pegado del rostro para que no la molestase mientras dormía. No podía despertarla, no después de haberla visto con esa expresión de horror plasmada en su cara, tan frágil y paralizada. Verla ahora relajada, descansando, lo hizo sentir bastante tranquilo en cierta manera.

Y bastante estúpido también, porque no la conocía para nada. Ella no había querido que él específicamente se quedara a cuidarla, solo no quería estar sola durante la tormenta, él se había quedado porque quería. Hubiese sido más fácil dejarla un rato mientras llamaba a su madre o al anciano para avisarles que Kagome estaba sufriendo un ataque en el fondo de la vieja caseta del pozo.

Pero algo se lo impedía, ella era tan… inofensiva.

Y eso le disgustaba y gustaba… de cierta forma.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Apretó los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia un lado "Inuyasha" Quería seguir durmiendo, a demás le dolía bastante la espalda "Inuyasha" Insistió la femenina voz.<p>

Estaba cansado, solo quería callar esa irritante voz y tomarse algún calmante ¡Oh perfecto! Ahora también le empezada a doler la cabeza. No fue hasta que sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su mejilla, que se dio cuenta que no debería estar siendo despertado por nadie.

Abrió los ojos de pronto, teniendo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por la ventanas de madera, lastimándole la vista. Viró la cabeza hacia el frente, una sonriente cara femenina estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Cuando pudo enfocar con normalidad, su corazón casi olvida como latir.

_Kikyou._

"Buenos días" Kagome se arrodilló frente a él, pasándose la mano por el flequillo que se soltaba de su improvisada coleta "Creí que no despertarías" Bromeó, sonrojada.

El gruño en respuesta, estirándose en su lugar, con una inusual sensación de frío calándole los huesos. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza: había estado cuidando a la idiota de no morir por miedo a las tormentas. Amortiguó un bostezo con el dorso de su mano y se frotó el ojo izquierdo.

"Niña..." Era… ya era de día.

¡ERA DE DIA!

"¡MIERDA!" Gritó levantándose de un salto, provocando que Kagome tambaleara y cayera sentada en el suelo, mirándolo como si le hubiese nacido otra cabeza "¿¡QUE HORA ES!?" Demandó, volviendo a hincarse para sacudirla por los hombros.

Ella balbuceó un poco antes de lograr hablar "Las, las ocho" Contestó asustada.

"¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!" Siguió vociferando mientras subía las escaleras y salía del lugar. Se miró la ropa, bastante sucia y deshecha por haber pasado la noche empapado en un polvoriento lugar.

Todo le estaba dando vueltas, le dolía a mares el cuerpo, y para mejorar todo, seguro iban a despedirlo.

Kagome salió tras él, considerablemente preocupada por el repentino cambio de actitud "Yo…" El se giró a verla con un fuerte frunce, tragó para darse fuerzas de continuar "Le avisé a Kouga que te encontrabas indispuesto, él llamó a tu trabajo explicándoles y te dieron el día libre" Trató de exponer lo más rápido posible.

El siguió mirándola con ese enorme fruncimiento de ceño, y por un segundo se cuestionó el haber hecho algo verdaderamente malo.

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando, frente a ella, el chico se desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>¡He aquí el segundo capítulo! <strong>Recién salido del horno, como lo tuve listo bastante rápido decidí publicarlo inmediatamente. Espero que mi imaginación siga fluyendo así de rápido para culminar con este proyecto antes de que acabe el año.

Gracias miles por tomarse el tiempo de leer, recuerden dejar su review sea positivo o negativo, se les agradece muchísimo. ¡Besos!


	3. Bloqueando Recuerdos

**Rose.** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Y eso me deprime) Pero la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

_Universo Alterno._ Puede contener lenguaje obsceno, violencia, muerte de personajes y temas adultos.

**Breaking Point.**

**Punto de Quiebre.**

_**Bloqueando Recuerdos.**_

* * *

><p>Una araña gigante lo había estado siguiendo por un extenso pasillo, o él imaginaba que era un pasillo, porque todo a su alrededor era una extensión de espacio en negro, pero sentía que solo podía ir en línea recta por algún motivo. Podía escuchar el sonido de las asquerosas e inmensas patas impactar en el suelo a sus espaldas, casi alcanzándolo.<p>

De pronto había empezado a llover dentro de aquel _'pasillo', _gotas caían una tras otra desde un inexistente cielo sobre él, escuchaba el sonido de los rayos pero no podía verlos. Aún así eso no pareció desviar la atención de su perseguidor arácnido, que estaba dispuesto a aplastarlo.

Divisó una puerta comenzar a aparecer al final, sin importarle el enorme ardor en sus piernas y esa sensación de no poder respirar, se abalanzó sobre la puerta y la cerró fuertemente tras él. La lluvia dejo de caer y él por alguna razón estaba completamente seco.

Cuando enfocó la mirada a la habitación, deseo haber sido comida para araña mutante.

Se echó hacia atrás horrorizado pegándose contra la puerta, frente a él estaba esa mujer tendida en el suelo, con un charco de sangre bajo ella. La nívea piel, alguna vez tersa como la porcelana, ahora estaba cubierta de hematomas y profundos cortes. Ella se arrastró por el suelo, tratando de levantarse sin éxito, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por llegar hasta él, dejando una estela de oscura sangre que abandonaba su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se apresuró a correr hacia ella, arrodillándose para tomarla con sumo cuidado, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper entre sus manos. La recostó contra su pecho, el oscuro cabello azabache cubría el femenino rostro como un grueso manto.

Recordó el aroma a durazno que siempre desprendían esas suaves hebras, ahora sucias y empapadas de sangre. Acercó la mano libre con cuidado, deseando apartar la maraña de cabello que lo privaba de saber quién era esa mujer, tan visiblemente abusada.

La conocía, quería salvarla, sentía una puntada en su pecho, sus ojos escocían. La angustia lo invadió por completo, recordaba incluso su voz pero no podía recordar su rostro.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera por ella?

* * *

><p>Lo primero que sintió al despertar, fue esa inusual sensación de haber dormido de más. Lo segundo que notó fue que alguien lo había apaleado, arrollado, cortado en pedazos y finalmente metido en un horno a máxima temperatura.<p>

Eso fue la explicación más lógica que pudo darle su aún medio ausente cerebro. Se quejó sintiendo un inmenso ardor que estaba quemándolo por dentro, aunque sentía espasmos hacerlo temblar de frío al mismo tiempo; sin contar que estaba sumamente adolorido.

Rodó con dificultad sobre el colchón quedando en su abdomen, y giró la almohada deseando que el lado de abajo estuviese lo frío suficiente como para aliviar el ardor en su rostro. Un intenso aroma a vainilla se desprendió de la funda, enterró de lleno el rostro contra la almohada y aspiró fuerte.

Luego de unos diez minutos de estar estampado contra la almohada como un maniático, su dispersa mente le recordó dos cosas:

1. El no usaba perfume de vainilla.

2. Su colchón jamás sería tan cómodo como en el que se encontraba.

Se incorporó sobre sus codos de golpe, encontrándose con una funda perturbadoramente rosa. Volvió a girar su cuerpo descubriendo que el resto de la habitación era básicamente del mismo color, bastante femenina y rodeada por ese embriagante olor a vainilla. Pateó las sabanas lejos de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama dispuesto a levantarse.

Pero su cuerpo no pareció estar de acuerdo con él cuando envió un enorme mareo que lo obligó a caer sentado de nuevo. Su vista se nubló en negro por unos segundos mientras la jaqueca terminaba de pasar, se llevó una mano a los ojos para frotarse la vista tratando de enfocar correctamente de nuevo.

Lo intentó nuevamente, esta vez logrando dar torpes y arrastrados pasos hasta la puerta con el pomo rosa. Arrugó la nariz, hizo una nota mental de empezar a odiar ese color en específico. Movió su mano, perdiendo el pomo unas cuantas veces que lo hicieron irritar bastante, justo cuando logró dejar de ver doble y tomar la endemoniada cosa, la puerta se abrió haciéndolo tambalear hacia atrás.

"Oh" Exclamó la persona que había frustrado sus planes de escapar "¿Estas despierto?" Esa pregunta le pareció torpe a Inuyasha.

Se quedó mirándola fijo un buen rato, descubriendo que ese rostro en concreto lo hacía sentir algo extraño en el pecho, como una dolorosa puntada. No recordaba quien era en ese momento, pero juraba haberla visto antes.

Solo que un poco más madura, con el cabello más largo, y ojos más oscuros.

"Te traje medicina y algo de comer" Kagome entró con una bandeja en sus manos. Lo pasó para colocarla en la mesa frente a la cama. Inuyasha notó que ella estaba temblando un poco "¿Cómo te has sentido?"

Con dificultad recordó que él también podía hablar "Como… mierda" Si, ese era el calificativo correcto.

Kagome avanzó para alcanzar con su mano la frente de él, Inuyasha tuvo que apartarse cuando la sintió demasiado fría "Por Dios, estas ardiendo" Jadeó Kagome.

El se llevo su propia mano a la frente "La siento bastante normal" Contradijo con un frunce.

Ella lo tomó del antebrazo haciéndolo caminar de vuelta a la cama, no opuso resistencia dejándose llevar, se sentó en la mullida cama y Kagome le acercó un vaso de agua con el antifebril. Lo tomó sin protestar, el agua helada se sintió como gloria al bajar por su adolorida garganta.

"¿Por qué me ayudas?" Preguntó al verla retirar el vaso de sus manos para dejarlo recostarse.

Kagome se ruborizó, girando en su dirección pero evitando mirarlo demasiado tiempo "¿Por qué me ayudaste?" Devolvió.

¿La había ayudado? Claro… ella estaba llorando, no le gustaban las tormentas "No lo sé" Admitió sin ánimos, luchando contra las ganas de cerrar los ojos.

"Bueno… estas bastante enfermo, te ayudo porque tu lo hiciste por mi" Sinceró ella.

"Ya veo…"

Kagome miro hacia el suelo, sintiéndose un poco sofocada mientras se daba fuerzas para hablar "Gracias por cuidar de mi, creí que yo no te agradaba y verte quedarte allí… fue bastante lindo de tu parte, de verdad que por ti yo pude…" Cuando levantó la mirada para verlo, descubrió estar hablando sola con alguien completamente dormido.

Exhaló sonriendo levemente, horas buscando la manera de agradecerle y ni siquiera la había escuchado. Se veía bastante pacífico al dormir, con el cabello alborotado, los labios entreabiertos y sin ese constante ceño fruncido. Tomó la bandeja y abandonó la habitación silenciosamente.

Inuyasha tuvo sueños un poco más placenteros esta vez.

* * *

><p>"¿Sigue dormido?" La Sra. Higurashi tomó lugar al lado de su hija en el sofá, extendiéndole un envase con palomitas.<p>

"Si" Kagome le dio una veloz mirada al reloj en su muñeca y con la otra mano alcanzó algunas palomitas "Ya son las 6 pm, debe sentirse bastante mal" Musitó, con la culpabilidad pinchándole el pecho.

¿Se había enfermado por su culpa? Seguramente se había resfriado por dormir en la helada pagoda.

"Me dijiste que él también está en tu clase" Kagome asintió.

"Es amigo de Kouga, aunque pocas veces asiste" Recordaba que casi siempre su asiento estaba vacío, comúnmente solo iba a presentar las pruebas, Sango le había comentado que trabajaba demasiado o simplemente prefería quedarse fuera.

No sabía mucho a demás de eso.

"Se ve como un buen chico" Comentó su madre hacia ella, llevándose a la boca las palomitas.

Estuvo a punto de agregar algo, antes de que sonidos de pasos llamaran la atención de ambas a las escaleras. Inuyasha se asomó hacia la sala, viéndose aún bastante débil y mareado, pero considerablemente mejor a como había estado durante la mañana.

"Hola cariño" Saludó su madre animadamente, caminando hacia el chico "¿Puedo?" Levantó su mano hacia la frente de él.

Inuyasha parpadeó y asintió levemente incómodo, mientras la Sra. Higurashi colocaba una mano sobre su frente y luego la deslizaba hacia su cuello "No siento fiebre, buscaré el termostato para estar seguros" Vio como él le dirigía una mirada de auxilio a Kagome en el sofá, se llevó las manos a la mejillas avergonzada "Oh lo siento ¿Estoy siendo demasiado mamá, verdad?"

El sacudió la cabeza "No, se siente bien" Se encogió de hombros llevándose las manos a los bolsillos "No recordaba cómo era"

Eso desconcertó un poco a la Sra. Higurashi. Se disculpó con ambos y abandonó la sala, estuvo tentada a volver con eso del termómetro, pero decidió (con esa malicia maternal característica) dejarlos solos por algunos minutos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Kagome palpó el sofá para que él se sentara, él la miró con ligera sospecha.

"Debo irme" Dijo cortamente "Gracias por… ya sabes" Kagome lo vio colorearse un poco.

Eso la hizo sonrojarse también "No, ya te dije yo-"

"Solo me devolviste un favor" Interrumpió, sin sonar grosero "Lo sé, aún así – ¿Cómo lograron subirme hasta allá?" Inquirió de pronto.

"No podía dejarte tirado en el suelo" Bueno, la explicación a como habían logrado llevarlo hasta su habitación ni siquiera ella podía darla.

El chico pesaba como toneladas, aún viéndose delgado. Entre ella y su madre habían hecho un esfuerzo inhumano con una improvisada camilla para lograr arrastrar al chico, luego descubrieron que era demasiado alto para entrar por completo en su pequeño sofá y de alguna manera (Y agradeciendo que estuviese inconsciente) entre las dos lo llevaron escaleras arriba.

Sin contar que había estado mordiéndose la lengua todo el día para tragarse el horrible dolor de espaldas gracias al inmenso golpe que se llevó al – literalmente – lanzarse a detener al chico de caer de cara al suelo cuando se desmayó. Un estúpido instinto, considerando su diminuto tamaño en comparación al de él, pero por lo menos lo había detenido de romperse la nariz o algo.

"¿Y tu estas mejor?" Preguntó sacándola de su ensoñación.

"Oh eso… Lo siento mucho, te hice quedar allí y por eso enfermaste"

"No, creo que estaba enfermo mucho antes" Admitió para quitar algo de culpabilidad de los hombros de Kagome, avanzando hacia el sofá para apoyarse en él "Y me mojé en la lluvia antes de bajar a ayudarte, así que iba a tener fiebre de igual manera" Agregó con un movimiento de hombro.

"Quizá te estás exigiendo mucho" Comentó Kagome "Hablabas en sueños sobre deudas y trabajo"

Él le frunció "¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?" Graznó bruscamente.

Kagome se sobresaltó, encogiéndose contra el sofá "Nada – Lo siento" Volvió a disculparse.

Inuyasha arrugó más el ceño, no molesto con ella exactamente. Finalmente dio una fuerte exhalación, tratando de despejar su mente de pensamientos molesto y volviéndose hacia la salida.

Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, había sido hasta tierna de cierta manera y él la apuntaba solo por picarle la curiosidad.

"Gracias de nuevo, lamento las molestias" Ella se levantó de su sitio para acompañarlo hasta la puerta, Inuyasha pudo verla pasar el corto trayecto respirando profundo y apretando el borde de la sudadera con fuerza. Ella era de verdad tímida "¿Nos vemos mañana, supongo?"

Eso pareció alejar un poco su semblante de incomodidad, alzó la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa y asintió levemente "¿Necesitas que te acompañe?" Ofreció, pensando en la posibilidad de que el malestar aún estuviese molestándolo.

"No hay problema, no es la primera vez que camino a casa enfermo" Inuyasha se despidió con una sacudida de mano y se alejó al desaparecer por las extensas escaleras.

Kagome se quedo otro rato observando hacia la avenida, recordando cierta persona consolándola mientras moría de pánico en aquella oscura caseta.

Inuyasha era… extraño. Pero extraño en el buen sentido. Quizá pensaba eso mismo de ella.

Mientras tanto la Sra. Higurashi seguía buscando el termómetro por toda la casa.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué tal tus ataques de pánico?" Preguntó burlonamente Inuyasha, acercándose hacia donde Kagome estaba sentada cargando a un gato con sobrepeso a los pies de un enorme árbol.<p>

Ella volteó a mirarlo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa "¿Qué tal tus desmayos?" Devolvió igualmente burlona.

Inuyasha tomó asiento a un lado de ella, retirándose el pañuelo y la coleta que se había colocado para trabajar "Bastante mejor, creo que eso de dormir funciona"

"¿Nunca descansas?" Abrió los ojos con ligera impresión.

"No demasiado, pérdida de tiempo" Dijo mientras se recostaba contra el árbol "Aunque podría acostumbrarme" Agregó sonriendo de medio lado.

Ella lo imitó, pasando las manos por la pansa de Buyo "¿Y en qué trabajas a demás de venir aquí?" Comenzó a indagar, tratando de sonar tenue y despreocupada.

Inuyasha llevó ambas manos tras su cabeza para usarlas de apoyo "Actualmente en obras de construcción, he tomado todos los trabajos que puedas imaginarte; cuando me aburra de lo que hago posiblemente comience a hacer algo más" Ella le dedicó una perpleja mirada que él se tomó como un cumplido.

"¿Hay algo que te apasione hacer?" Aventuró Kagome, avergonzándose de su creciente curiosidad.

Inuyasha subió los ojos al cielo pensando realmente duro ¿Algo que le apasionara hacer? No había tenido tiempo suficiente como para sentarse a desear tener algún tipo de pasión. Desde que tenía uso de razón había tenido que aprender a ser autosuficiente, así que nunca fue de las personas que comenzaban con algo que eventualmente se convertía en su sueño de vida.

¿Quizá alguna vez pensó en eso de ser astronauta o bombero, como los demás niños?

"No lo sé" Terminó por responder con un movimiento de hombros "Solo sé que la universidad definitivamente no está en mis planes a futuro" Si, estaba seguro en abandonar los estudios en cuanto terminara el infierno llamado instituto.

"Algo que tenemos en común, supongo" Musitó ella.

"Creí que irías a alguna escuela de música" Dejó escapar él. Cuando Kagome volteó a verlo con enorme sorpresa. Inuyasha recordó muy tarde que él no debería saber nada acerca de su secreto gusto por tocar piano.

Deseó tener una lengua menos larga.

"¡Kagome!" Llamó una voz lejos de ellos. Ambos giraron para encontrar a Sango corriendo en su dirección, ondeando ambas sobre su cabeza como si gritar no la hubiese hecho notar lo suficiente.

Kagome le restó importancia volviendo a ver a Inuyasha "¿Escuela de música?" Repitió.

Inuyasha aprovechó para escabullirse de la situación, usando de excusa a Sango mientras se levantaba a velocidad extrema y dejaba a una desencajada Kagome a los pies del Goshinboku. Sango terminó por alcanzarla, deteniéndose con la respiración agitada apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

"¡Chica! Esas escaleras" Respiró profundo, tratando de hablar con continuidad "¡Creo que hice toda una rutina de piernas!" Bromeó limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Kagome no la escuchó realmente, con la mirada aún puesta en el chico que se alejaba; Sango siguió su mirada "¿Problemas?"

La azabache volvió a la realidad, mirando a Sango y sonriendo a penas para despreocuparla "¿Nos vamos?"

* * *

><p>"¡Y me llamas a mi cerdo!" Miroku golpeó su hombro haciéndolo tambalear un poco.<p>

Inuyasha le ofreció una envenenada mirada, doblándose un poco sobre el sofá para darle la espalda. Claro que Miroku no dejaría ir el tema tan fácil "¿Creí que Kagome salía con Kouga?"

"¿No pensarás que planeo salir con ella?" Luego de un prolongado silencio de parte de Miroku, volvió a girarse para encararlo y le frunció "¡No planeo salir con ella!" Explotó.

El ojiazul siguió mirándolo inquisitivamente "¿Seguro?" Presionó, dudoso.

Inuyasha le gruñó "¡Claro que estoy seguro! Para empezar no quería trabajar allí, es solo un trato para pagarle a Kouga"

"¿No habías usado todo mi dinero para pagarle?"

El ambarino se contrajo ligeramente con una mueca ¿Quizá no debió mencionar nada? Ignoró a su amigo mientras regresaba la vista a la mal sintonizada televisión "Enfócate, Miroku"

"¡Me has robado!" Regresó a golpearlo en el antebrazo "¡Solo querías evitar que saliera con una pollita!" Gritó llevándose las manos dramáticamente al pecho.

"Solo lo utilicé en cosas ligeramente más importantes - ¿Puedes parar con eso de llamarlas pollitas?"

"No cambies el tema" Reclamó, sentándose derecho.

Inuyasha lo imitó "¡Tu lo cambiaste!" Se defendió.

"¿¡Prefieres hablar sobre Kagome!?" Miroku se divirtió cuando el rostro de Inuyasha se desencajó un poco.

El ambarino soltó un '¡Keh!' y volvió a enterrarse en el sofá "No molestes ¿No deberías irte ya?"

"¿Entonces si te gusta?" Continuó Miroku.

"¡No!"

"¿Entonces por qué pasaste dos días enteros en su casa?" Insistió su amigo. Estaba un poco inseguro de querer desatar la furia de Inuyasha, pero era lo suficientemente curioso como para continuar molestándolo.

"Porque me desvanecí por trabajar como cerdo un mes entero" Rezongó él entre dientes.

Miroku se quedó en silencio durante un momento "¿No sabes si ella y _ella_ son familiares?" Terminó de preguntar.

Inuyasha tensó las facciones de su rostro "No"

"¿No estás actuando como lunático, cierto?"

"No"

"Sería mejor no involucrarte demasiado con ella, por su parecido sería como si estuvieras tratando de reemplazar –"

"¡No me estoy involucrando con ella!" Interrumpió con brusquedad.

Miroku exhaló ¿Inuyasha era difícil de manejar, verdad? "Solo decía… La chica se ve bastante susceptible, y tu aún no superas aquello – ¡No me mires así! Sabes que es cierto"

Volvió a soltar el aire y decidió abandonar el departamento cuando Inuyasha solo siguió ignorándolo no-viendo un programa de cocina lleno de estática en la televisión "Solo piénsalo, no creo que ella te atraiga por quien es, pero podría revivir recuerdos en tu cabeza" Aconsejó antes de irse; se salvó por poco cuando escuchó un zapato impactar contra la puerta cuando la cerró tras sí.

Inuyasha se desplomó por completo contra el sofá, quedando estirado y con las piernas colgando fuera de este.

Miroku idiota ¿Quién decía que quería ser si quiera amigo de esa niña? Solo intentaba ser amable, no pretendía crear ningún vínculo.

¿Y qué quería decir con revivir recuerdos? Solo había tenido la macabra suerte de conocer dos chicas con caras semejantes, no por eso pretendía confundirlas. Sabía muy bien, desde que la vio entrar por primera vez por las puertas del instituto, que debía mantener distancia.

No iba a dejar que las cosas fuesen demasiado lejos por causa de sus 'recuerdos'. Sin mencionar que Kagome ni siquiera le agradaba demasiado, era tan frágil, callada, pequeña, nerviosa… como un gatito. A él no le gustaban los gatos.

Era una chica como Sango o Ayame.

Solo debía apegarse a su plan inicial: Mantenerse a raya, tan indiferente como siempre había sido.

* * *

><p><strong>Y CAPITULO TERMINADO.<strong> Tengo listo el inicio del siguiente así que realmente creo que podré publicarlo bastante rápido.

Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme sus lindos reviews, me animan muchísimo a continuar esta pequeña creación de último minuto, me aseguraré de responderlos individualmente. **Besos, abrazos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo **


	4. ¿Amigos?

**Rose.** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Y eso me deprime) Pero la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

_Universo Alterno._ Puede contener lenguaje obsceno, violencia, muerte de personajes y temas adultos.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point.<strong>

**Punto de Quiebre.**

**_¿Amigos?_**

* * *

><p>Pasó la punta de los dedos por la parte baja de su espalda, hizo una mueca de dolor y apartó la mano enseguida. Se dobló un poco más para verse mejor en el espejo del tocador, una mancha violácea bastante oscura se apreciaba en casi toda su magullada espalda, un poco difuminada por los bordes en colores entre azul y verde sospechoso.<p>

"Ouch" Masculló intentando nuevamente masajear la zona afecta. Se arrepintió cuando solo presionar un poco la hizo querer chillar, así que se rindió y volvió a colocarse la playera.

"¡Cariño, Kouga está aquí!" Gritó su madre desde algún lugar en la planta baja.

Miró nuevamente su reflejo para asegurarse de estar medio decente: Playera de perritos, shorts de pijama, cabello revuelto y mejillas sin color. Juntó sus onduladas hebras en una coleta alta y aliso un poco la ropa con las manos, por ahora era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Bajó hasta la sala para encontrar a Kouga charlando animadamente con su madre "Hola" Saludó tímidamente.

El se giró para sonreírle "¡Kag! Tiempo sin vernos" Se acercó y le dio un corto abrazo, ella lo correspondió levemente.

"Lo mismo digo" Le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Qué haces vestida así?" Preguntó escaneándola rápidamente con cara de 'Ugh'.

Ella lo miró ligeramente ofendida "¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó tratando de recordar la imagen en el espejo ¿Estaba así de mal?

"Oh, Kouga me dijo que habían planeado salir a pasear en su moto" Su madre respondió sus dudas rápidamente. Kagome le dirigió una extraña mirada, pensando seriamente si esa mujer era su madre.

"Tu…" Comenzó, cautelosa "¿Estás de acuerdo?"

La Sra. Higurashi rió sospechosa y suavemente, ese tipo de risa cuando las personas tienen planes macabros en mente "Si cariño" De pronto su felicidad cambió a una severa mirada maternal "Pero con cascos, nada de alta velocidad, respetan las normas de tránsito y cero carreras callejeras" Sip, allí estaba la mamá que conocía.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla "Gracias, mamá" Le hizo una señal a Kouga de 'espérame' y se apresuró escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto recibiendo el casco que Kouga le extendía. Lo tuvo que tomar con ambas manos, descubriendo que era un poco más pesado de lo que pensaba.<p>

Kouga tomó su propio casco y lo deslizó en su cabeza, ella lo imitó "Al centro comercial, los demás nos están esperando" Se subió a la moto y la encendió, el motor rugió con fuerza haciéndola retroceder tambaleante un paso.

Tragó duro y miró el vehículo con cierta desconfianza, no podía acobardarse ahora, pero realmente caminar se veía mucho más tentativo para ella en ese momento. De pronto el casco parecía molestarle, se sentía encerrada y acalorada.

"Hey" Llamó Kouga, ondeando una mano para traerla a la realidad "¿Estás nerviosa?" Supuso que debió haber asentido porque él le dijo "No dejaré que nada te pase, soy un profesional" Pudo imaginarlo picándole un ojo.

Inhaló y exhaló profundo, tomó la mano que Kouga le extendía y se subió al artefacto que rugía bajo su cuerpo. Se abrazó a la cintura de él con fuerza y cerró los ojos esperando que el centro comercial estuviese más cerca de lo que recordaba. Estaba tan nerviosa que el dolor punzante en su espalda paso rápidamente a segundo plano.

"No te sueltes" ¡No pensaba soltarse!

Sintió el viento empezar a golpear su cuerpo velozmente en cuanto comenzaban a avanzar, como su cabello ondeaba desordenado, empezó a temblar ligeramente, bastante asustada. Abrió los ojos lentamente luego de unos segundos, encontrándose con la ancha espalda de Kouga.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó él un poco alto para ser escuchado.

Ella despegó su duro agarre sutilmente (avergonzada de casi estar sacándole el desayuno al moreno) con el corazón acelerado y la adrenalina corriendo rápido por sus venas "Es alucinante" Admitió, sonriendo con timidez aún cuando él no la miraba.

"Dime si quieres que me detenga"

Miro con excitación como aumentaban la velocidad, como la brisa los azotaba cada vez más fuerte, sintió su corazón querer salirse de su pecho, su respiración entrecortarse, su sangre calentarse. Sentía que estaba en alguna atracción de un parque de diversiones, con el estómago apretado, los nervios carcomiéndola, el miedo a flor de piel.

¿Detenerse? ¡No quería detenerse!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió libre.

Libre y jodidamente feliz.

* * *

><p>Ayame le dió una probada a su helado, girando la vista hacia las puertas automáticas del centro comercial. Suspiró y volvió a darle una mordida a su helado de fresa; empezó a golpear con la mano libre la superficie de la mesa en la que se encontraban sentadas, haciendo un ritmo continuo al impactar la punta de sus dedos una tras otra. Dejó escapar otro suspiro, acompañándolo con un constante movimiento de su pierna derecha, moviéndola de arriba abajo con impaciencia.<p>

Infló el pecho y se preparó para expulsar aire de nuevo "¿Puedes parar con eso?" Su intento de exhalación quedo a la mitad provocándole un leve ataque de tos.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Le frunció a Sango.

La morena detuvo la mano de Ayame y golpeo con la punta del pie su oscilante pierna para hacerla detenerse "¿Mi problema? En cualquier momento tendrás un ataque de ansiedad crónica" La pelirroja le frunció más profundo.

Bufó y siguió mordiendo su helado, apartando la vista de Sango "Exageras, solo quiero que lleguen pronto para entrar a ver la película"

"Llegaran pronto" Aseguró Sango, abriendo una bolsa de papitas para distraerse.

Ayame comenzó a sacudir nuevamente su pierna, mirando fijamente las puertas de vidrio que daban al estacionamiento. Estaba exagerando, habían llegado hacia apenas quince minutos, y realmente esperarlos en un centro comercial no era la gran cosa, era entretenido de cierta manera.

Pero se sentía ansiosa, intranquila, había algo más. No era el hecho de esperar lo que la estaba haciendo querer golpear a alguien en la cara.

"¿Kouga y Kagome tienen algo?" Soltó de pronto, mirando nuevamente a Sango.

La pregunta tomó a Sango completamente por sorpresa, que detuvo una papita a medio camino de su boca "¿Si tienen algo?" Repitió, insegura de haber escuchado bien.

Ayame volvió a retirar la vista, casi pudo notar un inicio de enrojecimiento en sus mejillas ¿O era su imaginación? "Es que han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y ahora fue a buscarla hasta las afueras solo para que nos acompañara… Suena como algo serio" Continuó, tratando de sonar desentendida.

No era su asunto, de igual manera…

"Uhm… Kouga me ha dicho que son buenos amigos, no creo que tengan una relación ni nada, si a eso te refieres"

"Ya veo"

Sango pareció notar el vacio en su mirada porque agregó "Kagome es muy tímida, estoy segura que Kouga solo intenta ayudarla a ser menos introvertida… hacerle ver que puede confiar en los demás, es muy típico de él" Sonrió segura de su conclusión y continuó comiendo su bolsa de patatas.

Ayame regresó a su tarea de observar sin expresión las puertas de vidrio.

¿Estaba sintiendo celos, de la niña muda?

* * *

><p>"Que mierda de película" Gruñó Inuyasha con molestia, estirando sus músculos agarrotados de estar sentado durante dos horas en incómodas butacas.<p>

Kouga asintió de acuerdo "Casi me hace vomitar a colores ¿Por qué aceptamos entrar a una romántica, en primer lugar?"

"¡Oh cállense ambos! Es lo más hermoso que he visto" Sango golpeó a Inuyasha en el hombro y se secó una lagrima con el dorso de la mano. "Quiero una relación así" Gimoteó.

Miroku se acercó velozmente a ella, apretándola contra su costado desde la cintura "Yo puedo dártela" Ofreció seductoramente.

Sango rápidamente abandonó su momento de melancolía, pellizcando la mano del ojiazul que se empezaba a deslizar en la parte baja de su espalda y empujándolo lejos "¡Ugh! Haces de todo algo tan sucio" Dijo arrugando la punta de la nariz con disgusto.

Kagome los miró empezar una fuerte discusión con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Pronto Inuyasha había tratado de defender a Sango y Miroku había comenzado a vociferar que ya no serian mejores amigos, terminando en un enorme momento de drama cuando Inuyasha le aseguró jamás haber comenzado a ser amigos en primer lugar.

Se quedó bastante atras cuando Kouga tuvo que detener a Miroku de golpear a Inuyasha y una gran multitud en el centro comercial ya empezaba a murmurar sobre el ruidoso grupo. Sango y Ayame se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no avergonzarse de andar con ellos y cuando los chicos lo notaron solo generó una nueva discusión.

Kagome entrelazó sus manos tras su espalda, mirándolos desde una distancia prudente y solo siguió riendo ante la cómica escena.

Había olvidado cómo se sentía tener amigos.

* * *

><p>Deslizó los dedos por las blancas teclas, un poco gastadas por el excesivo uso que les daban. Era el único piano que disponía el instituto.<p>

No recordaba el nombre de las teclas, ni sabía nada sobre acordes, nunca había ido a una escuela de música y dudaba que en algún momento lo hiciera. No se sentía con talento, ni especial, solo tocaba porque la relajaba, le recordaba tiempos felices, la hacía sentir completa de alguna manera.

Se sentó en el banco de madera y tocó una nota, arrugó el rostro cuando no le gustó el sonido e intentó continuar con otra. Su padre había dejado en ella ese amor por la melodía; recordaba con claridad el enorme piano que decoraba la sala de su antigua casa, su madre siempre reprochaba que el aparato fuera ridículamente grande para un espacio tan reducido, pero toda molestia quedaba en el pasado cuando su padre comenzaba a tocar.

Recordaba perfectamente cada noche familiar, sentada sobre el oscuro piano, viendo a su madre cantar sin afinar y a su padre tocar como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Pero todo cambió de un momento a otro. Las risas, los momentos felices, pasaron demasiado tiempo tratando de reunir todas las piezas rotas.

_— ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?_

"Tocas bien" Se sobresaltó en seguida, girándose asustada hacia la voz tras ella.

¡Demonios! La habían descubierto.

"¿Me estabas escuchando?" Soltó, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Inuyasha arrastró una de las sillas del lugar, sentándose al revés para poder usar el respaldo como apoyo "Estaba esperando a unos idiotas que apostaron con nosotros un partido de baloncesto"

Kagome retiró las piernas para girarse sobre el banquillo "¿Cómo… cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Preguntó insegura ¿La había seguido o algo así?

El alzó una ceja, con un gesto de suficiencia "¿No pensaras que el salón es a prueba de sonido, verdad?" Señaló el defensivo. Ella se sonrojó, avergonzada "Cualquiera que entre por la puerta trasera del instituto te escuchara tocar en seguida, si estas pensando que te espiaba, por eso pensé que ingresarías a una escuela de música"

Kagome miró al suelo sintiéndose como un real tomate. Le había casi insinuado a Inuyasha el hecho de haberla estado observando como un psicópata ¡Cuando todos podrían haberla escuchado con solo pasar frente al salón de música! – ¡Y eso solo la hacía sentir más estúpida! ¿Cuántas veces había creído estar sola, dejando su alma en cada nota, mientras otras personas la escuchaban tras los delgados muros?

Sabía que volver a tocar había sido una terrible idea.

"¿Cómo aprendiste?" Preguntó Inuyasha, tratando de devolverla a la realidad.

Su cuerpo se tensó, empezando a incomodarse. No era algo que quisiera hablar con otras personas "Mi padre…"

"Ya veo" Dijo él, sin esperar que ella continuase hablando. La hizo sentir un poco mas aliviada.

El no estaba interesado en su historia, solo intentaba ser amable. Agradecía a todos los dioses por ello.

"¿Y tú, tocas algún instrumento?"

El negó en seguida "Na, alguna vez llegue a interesarme por la guitarra… pero eso no duró demasiado ¿Moda, supongo?" La escucho reír ligeramente "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Ella ondeó una mano para despreocuparlo "No…" Empezó a juguetear con las hebras que se desprendían de la trenza en su cabello "Es que… te ves como la clase de chico guitarrista rompe corazones… o algo así"

"¿Me estás diciendo que te parezco atractivo?" Le sonrió de medio lado, divirtiéndose cuando la cara de Kagome volvió a compararse con el color de un tomate.

"¡No!" Chilló ella en seguida "Para nada – Digo, eres lindo – ¡Pero no en ese sentido!" Paró de balbucear cuando la risa de Inuyasha inundó el lugar, haciéndola sentirse aun más acalorada de lo que ya estaba.

Exhaló rindiéndose bastante abochornada, escuchando la masculina risa de Inuyasha retumbar por todo el lugar. Notó como las facciones de él se relajaban al sonreír, se veía muy diferente a como era usualmente, sin esa expresión de 'aléjense' que lo caracterizaba; se dio cuenta que tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda casi imperceptible. Había estado evitándola desde el incidente en el templo, le impresionó verlo allí, riéndose con ella (o de ella).

"Eres tan inofensiva" Continuó él, tomándose el estómago mientras detenía las carcajadas "Era broma, niña"

Kagome no creyó poder llegar a algún nivel más alto de vergüenza, así que se limitó a apartar la mirada sintiéndose realmente tonta.

Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento arrastrando la silla ruidosamente "Bien, es hora de ir a sacarle dinero a esos idiotas" Dijo socarronamente mientras giraba los músculos de sus hombros para calentarlos.

Kagome se levantó también, caminando tras él hasta la salida "También iré a casa, creo que es suficiente vergüenza imaginar cuantas personas deben haberme visto tocar" Hizo una mueca al recordar eso ultimo.

"No debería avergonzarte, tocas bien" Ella lo miró sorprendida, nuevamente su corazón empezaba a acelerarse sin motivo "Para ser una niña" Agregó, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Kagome soltó un chillido cuando el enorme cardenal hizo disparar un insoportable dolor por toda su magullada espalda. Se alejó de un confundido Inuyasha tratando de tomarse la zona afectada, con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

"¿Te dolió? Oye, lo siento" Trató de acercarse pero ella solo se alejó mas, como si el tuviese algo realmente contagioso "No quise golpearte tan fuerte"

"¡No! No es eso, es que…"

* * *

><p>La enfermera frotó con cuidado la crema mentolada por toda la espalda de Kagome, mientras esta se mordía la lengua para no gritar en cualquier segundo, había querido salir corriendo pero escapar con un dolor insoportable no era tarea fácil. Luego de unos cuantos minutos descubrió que la crema realmente estaba aliviando mucho todas las puntadas de dolor que sentía, adormeciendo bastante la zona.<p>

"Creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer querida" La enferma colocó algunos parches para cubrir la mayor parte del moretón y la ayudo a sentarse "Esto te ayudara a dormir un poco más tranquila, pero debes aplicarte una crema de aloe con menta obligatoriamente hasta sentirte mejor ¿Si?"

Kagome asintió en seguida cuando la mujer le dio esa mirada de 'hablo en serio, jovencita', le recordó mucho a su madre. La enfermera se retiró para darle algo de privacidad mientras volvía a colocarse la parte superior de su ropa.

"¿Estas mejor?" Pregunto Inuyasha en cuanto abrió la cortina que separaba la cama del resto de la enfermería. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo a un lado de donde la enfermera la había estado atendiendo.

"¿Me estabas esperando?" Inquirió de vuelta.

El se levantó "¿Por qué siempre devuelves las preguntas?"

"¿Por qué nunca contestas?"

"Para ser tímida a veces eres insoportable ¿Sabías?"

"Yo… lo siento" Inuyasha roló lo ojos, dándole a entender que no debía disculparse.

"No tienes que ser tan sumisa en todo" Kagome apartó la vista, Inuyasha notó que ella estaba de nuevo apretando inconscientemente el borde de su camisa "Es bueno ser insoportable" Agregó.

"¿Qué hay de tu partido?" Recordó de pronto. El había ido a jugar por dinero, no ha pasar una hora esperándola por un simple moretón.

"No es importante ¿Cómo te sientes?" Cortó él en seguida, regresando al tema.

"Es solo un golpe"

"¿Solo un golpe? ¡Estabas lloriqueando todo el camino hasta acá!" Contradijo cruzándose de brazos "A demás… se que fue me culpa"

Kagome le parpadeo, perdida "¿Tu culpa?"

"Sé que eres lo suficientemente estúpida como para haber tratado de detener mi caída cuando me desmaye" Explicó, sus sospechosas se volvieron claras cuando ella miró al suelo ruborizada.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Por lógica, me desvanecí en medio de un piso de concreto y no tengo ningún golpe o alguna contusión"

"No lo pensé demasiado"

"Si, puedo verlo" Ironizó el ojidorado, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

Ella lo siguió en seguida, dándose cuenta que un paso de él eran como tres de ella "¿Estas molesto?" Preguntó luego de un rato, con la culpa pinchándole el pecho.

"¿Por salvar mi cabeza de una hemorragia interna? No" Respondió el tranquilamente, sin entender realmente la pregunta.

"Por hacerte perder el partido…" Sabia por Sango que Inuyasha y Miroku vivían solos, se valían del trabajo de todos los días, lo cual no era demasiado por ser aun menores de edad. El hecho de no haber asistido a la apuesta era pérdida monetaria para Inuyasha, por su causa.

Maldición, eso la hacía sentir demasiado culpable.

"No te preocupes por eso" La despreocupó Inuyasha con sinceridad "Siempre hay algo más que pueda hacer" Aseguró sonriendo de lado. La típica sonrisa de suficiencia, pensó Kagome.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida de que se hubiese preocupado en quedarse a esperarla.

Se despidieron con un simple movimiento de manos en la salida del instituto. Ambos tomaban caminos opuestos, así que no había sentido en caminar juntos porque eso ocasionaría que el otro tardara una hora a pie en regresar a su propia casa. Kagome detuvo ligeramente su paso mientras echaba una rápida mirada sobre su hombro para ver a Inuyasha colocar sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y alejarse a paso calmado por la acera.

Regresó la vista al frente y sacudió su cabeza, que de pronto había comenzado a divagar en pensamientos absurdos.

_— Tocas bien._

Por alguna razón… que él dijera eso… Había hecho nacer una extraña calidez en su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta que me anime a publicar este capítulo! <strong>Estaba algo insegura, quiero mantener intacta la actitud que les di a los personajes desde el inicio ¿Lo estoy logrando?

Muchas gracias de verdad a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews y a las que no lo han hecho también, tomarse la molestia de seguir mi historia ya me hace querer continuar escribiendo. No he decidido cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic pero no me gustan demasiado extensos, creo que después de veinte capítulos se torna algo largo ¡Pero ya veremos que ocurre!

Tratare de hacer el próximo capítulo un poco más extenso. Besos, abrazos y cuídense mucho.


	5. Por Celos

**Rose.** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Y eso me deprime) Pero la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

_Universo Alterno._ Puede contener lenguaje obsceno, violencia, muerte de personajes y temas adultos.

**Nota.** Lean al final :).

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point.<strong>

**Punto de Quiebre.**

**_Por Celos._**

* * *

><p>Kagome estaba sentada en su lugar favorito de siempre, dejando que la brisa se llevara sus pensamientos y dejase su mente en blanco. Ese árbol en especifico siempre la había hecho sentir relajada, emanaba un aura de tranquilidad y protección que de alguna manera lograba calmar todos sus problemas.<p>

Pero ese día, cuando se estaba realmente esforzando por despejar todo tipo de preocupaciones, había algo que no dejaba de rondar su cabeza como un molesto mosquito.

O alguien, para ser precisos.

El abuelo se quejaba a unos metros de distancia sobre el endemoniado viento, y como el clima frio empezaba a hacer caer las hojas de los arboles. El intentaba recogerlas y la brisa las volvía a esparcir por todo el patio. Se suponía que cierto chico de ojos ámbar debería haber llegado a ayudar al abuelo con ese trabajo hacia una hora aproximadamente, pero seguían esperando.

No estaba esperando a Inuyasha porque quisiera hablarle o algo por el estilo ¡No! Era que tampoco había aparecido en el instituto esa mañana, entendía que estudiar no era su fuerte, pero faltar al trabajo no sonaba como algo que Inuyasha haría.

¿Y si le había sucedido algo malo? Kagome sacudió la cabeza para no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. En vez de seguir torturándose, decidió mientras se levantaba que mejor ayudaba al abuelo.

"¡Kagome!" Se sobresaltó cuando unos fuertes brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura desde atrás, apretándola y dándole una leve vuelta en el aire antes de dejarla en el suelo "¿Te asusté?"

"Kouga…" Se giró hacia él un poco menos espantada, preguntándose por qué se sentía ligeramente decepcionada de verlo "¡No! Qué bueno verte" Ella le sonrió con sinceridad, aun con esa extraña sensación en el pecho.

"Regresé al trabajo"

Y el ligero pinchazo de decepción se profundizó.

* * *

><p>"¿Has visto a Kagome?" Sango se detuvo de darle una gran mordida a su sándwich para voltear la vista hacia la persona que le estaba hablando.<p>

"¿Y bien?" Presionó Kouga, ella le regaló un fuerte frunce.

Decidió ignorar la mala actitud de él, que parecía haber despertado del lado incorrecto de la cama, en cambio trató de recordar donde había visto a la adolescente de cabello azabache esa mañana. Miró hacia el techo durante un rato hasta que su mente se iluminó y chasqueó los dedos.

"Con Miroku e Inuyasha, en la azotea" Le respondió regresando la atención a su desayuno.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Kouga soltar un resoplido de molestia y salir a grandes zancadas del cafetín. Sango se preguntó si se había perdido de algo importante en la vida del chico, pero el interés por el tema paso a segundo plano cuando su estómago rugió recordándole algo de mayor relevancia: Tenia hambre.

"¿Has visto a Kouga?" La morena detuvo nuevamente la comida a pocos centímetros de sus labios, comenzando a irritarse.

"Azotea" Contestó cortante.

Ayame tuvo una reacción bastante parecida a la de Kouga, y nuevamente Sango tuvo la ligera sospecha de que algo sucedía entre esos cuatro y ella se lo estaba perdiendo ¿O solo sus amigos eran demasiado extraños?

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a acercarse su desayuno a los labios.

"Sango"

"¿¡Que!?" Gritó estampando los dos cuadrados de pan contra la bandeja, en un golpe que se hubiera escuchado más fuerte de no ser por el natural bullicio de las cafeterías escolares.

Miroku alzó ambas cejas en su dirección y retrocedió un paso "Ouh ¿Mal día? Quería acompañarte a desayunar"

Sango lo miró ceñuda durante un corto lapso de tiempo, para terminar sonrojándose por la vergüenza y rodándose sobre el banco para darle espacio a Miroku de sentarse. El ojiazul tomó lugar a su lado con esa típica sonrisa de amabilidad que le ponía los pelos de punta a Sango.

La morena lo estuvo examinando por prolongados minutos, aun con el calor abarcando sus mejillas por haberle gritado sin motivo. Exhaló tratando de ignorar el tema ¡Ella no tenia por que disculparse! Se encogió lo mejor que pudo contra la mesa (lo más alejada de Miroku) tomó su sándwich y le pidió a los dioses poder tener una comida tranquila.

Aunque…

"¿Creí que estabas con Inuyasha?"

"¡Oh!" El se irguió en el asiento, como recordando algo importante "Si, cierto… tuve situaciones más importantes" Esquivó el asunto con un vago movimiento de hombro.

Sango le dedicó una cansina mirada "¿Una chica, quizá?"

"Me conoces bien, Sanguito"

* * *

><p>Kagome se acomodó la corta falda colegial lo mejor que pudo, tratando de que las personas allá abajo no tuvieran una vista panorámica de sus bragas, por mucho que Inuyasha le explicó que era imposible distinguir las bragas de alguien desde esa altura (porque el siempre lo intentaba, obviamente).<p>

Estiró el torso para tener una mejor vista de los integrantes del equipo de voleibol corriendo como calentamiento en la cancha exterior. Tuvo una leve sensación de vértigo en el estomago y tragó duro, aun cuando un barandal la detenía de caer al vacío no se sentía muy segura; de verdad estaban bastante alto, las personas se veían como hormigas...

Claro, si las hormigas fuesen bastante enormes y mutantes.

"¿En qué piensas?" La voz de Inuyasha la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Ella borró la enorme sonrisa que no se había dado cuenta tenia plasmada en el rostro, en cambio subió un poco la comisura de los labios y sacudió la cabeza "En hormigas mutantes – Yo me entiendo" Agregó al ver la cara de 'estás loca' de él.

Inuyasha se sentó al borde del barandal y ella lo imitó, como siempre tratando de ocultar todo lo visible dentro de su falda "Quizá deberías usar pantalón" Sugirió el.

"Mi madre insiste en que es lo único que le queda de mi poca feminidad"

"Te ves muy femenina para mi"

"¿Estás diciendo que soy atractiva?" Inquirió sacándole la lengua.

"Si" Toda diversión abandonó el rostro de Kagome de golpe, pasando a una mueca de impresión al no esperar esa respuesta de su parte "Eso no funciona conmigo, vaca, no balbuceó como otras personas" Se burló provocando que los colores regresaran a la cara de ella al instante, él empezó a carcajear "Eres tan fácil de molestar"

Kagome frunció el rostro hacia él y rodó los ojos con desagrado para seguir admirando la vista, o cualquier cosa que la distrajera de la risa de Inuyasha. "Cállate" Soltó irritada.

"¿Así que si tienes carácter?"

"Lo siento" Corrigió al instante, no había tenido intenciones de hacerlo callar.

Inuyasha negó rápidamente "Esta bien ser menos inofensiva, o los demás tomaran ventaja de ti"

Kagome lo miró con dulzura, sonriéndole con la mirada "Ya me habías dicho eso antes"

El ambarino volteó hacia ella desconcertado "¿Ah sí?" Preguntó parpadeando, sin tener la menor idea de a qué se refería.

La adolescente se tambaleó en su lugar teniendo que usar las manos de apoyo para no caer ¡Había pasado semanas pensando en eso, y él ni siquiera lo recordaba! De verdad que era bastante distraído, Inuyasha no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía en las personas.

Suspiró un poco decepcionada haciendo un leve puchero "Si, fue la primera vez que me dirigiste la palabra" Ella recordaba que, aun cuando trataba de pasar desapercibida, todos en algún punto se habían acercado a ella.

Así fuese para insultarla, o para mirarla de mala manera, todos menos Inuyasha. Desde que había entrado al instituto hacia un año el jamás había volteado a verla, no le había dirigido palabra, jamás la había tropezado si quiera; claro que eso hasta hace unos días a ella no le había molestado ¡De hecho le encantaba!

Se preguntaba… ¿Qué había cambiado desde entonces?

"No lo recuerdo" Admitió él con total sinceridad, pero tuvo que notar el triste semblante de Kagome porque añadió "Pero si quise hablar contigo antes"

Ella abrazó sus rodillas para apoyar la mejilla en ellas y poder prestarle total atención "¿De verdad?" Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

"¿Creías que por ser callada eras invisible? Todos siempre hablan de ti"

"¿A si?"

El asintió "Llamas más la atención por ser cerrada que por ser un libro abierto, niña"

Kagome se estremeció ante la idea, su felicidad se vio un poco eclipsada. Ella solo había querido pasar bajo la mesa, totalmente invisible para los demás ¿De alguna manera eso jugaba en su contra? "No era mi intención, la verdad"

Inuyasha se tiró hacia atrás usando las manos como apoyo para balancear su peso, el oscuro cabello se deslizó y cayó en su espalda un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Kagome detuvo su flujo de pensamientos para fijarse específicamente en eso ¿Lo tendría largo por gusto, o solo no tenía dinero para cortárselo?

Debía admitir que cualquiera que fuese la razón, Inuyasha era bastante atractivo. Nariz perfilada, mentón cuadrado, piel bronceada, ojos de un color casi dorado poco común, era a demás bastante alto y atlético. Entre lo poco que escuchaba en los pasillos, varias chicas estaban tras él, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto con una pareja formal.

Siempre estaba con una chica un día y luego pasaba un mes entero sin estar con nadie.

"No tienes que preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás, vale mierda" Ella salió de su escrutinio mental al escuchar la voz grave de él.

Se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos y agradeció que él no se diera cuenta de que lo había estado mirando como maniática. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "Si, tienes razón" Volvió la vista al frente entre las barandas, mas allá de la cancha hasta los múltiples edificios que rodeaban el instituto "Inuyasha"

"¿Si?"

"Tenían razón" Dijo ensanchando la sonrisa "La vista aquí es asombrosa"

Inuyasha la miró sin expresión durante unos segundos ¿De verdad ella estaba feliz de ver simples edificios desde el horrendo tejado del instituto? Kagome era la clase de chicas que se maravillaba con las cosas simples, como una niña pequeña.

Eso por alguna razón lo hizo animarse, siguió la mirada de ella para tratar de adivinar que estaba viendo "Si, es bastante relajado aquí arriba"

Ella de pronto alzó el brazo y señaló entusiasmada "¡Creo que puedo ver mi templo desde aquí!"

"¿Qué hay de Miroku?"

"Se encontró con su novia en el camino hasta acá"

"Miroku no tiene novia"

"Ouh…"

* * *

><p>Ayame giró la muñeca para observar el reloj en ella, hizo rebotar su pie impaciente contra el suelo mientras se recostaba contra la pared cerca de la salida del instituto.<p>

"¿Vienes Ayame?" Sango salió pasando por su lado, haciendo un ademan con la mano hacia su padre que tocaba la corneta del auto para apresurarla "Puedo llevarte, es algo tarde ya" Ofreció extrañada, Ayame tenía chofer, nunca la dejaban esperando.

La pelirroja sonrió en lo que le pareció a Sango una falsa mueca "No, tranquila ¡Ve, ve!" La empujó un poco para apresurarla.

Sango la miró intrigada, pero tras el quinto toque de corneta de parte de su padre se rindió y corrió hasta el auto. Nuevamente con esa sensación de estarse perdiendo hechos demasiado relevantes.

Kagome acomodó el tirante del bolso en su hombro y le sonrió a Kouga mientras salían del instituto "Gracias por quedarte a esperarme, podía caminar sola hasta la casa"

"Es peligroso, es mejor si estoy contigo"

Ayame se incorporo, apresuró el paso y se colocó entre ambos, empujando un poco a Kouga para frustrar los intentos del moreno de tomar a la adolescente de la mano "¡Kagome, linda! ¿Podemos hablar en privado? Es urgente, de verdad" Hizo una amplia sonrisa en dirección a Kouga "Yo la dejare en su casa, puedes estar tranquilo"

El moreno hizo casi la misma expresión que Sango hacia unos minutos, miró fugazmente a Kagome que estaba siendo mortalmente abrazada por Ayame. La azabache le hizo un ademan de 'Ve, tranquilo' así que no debatió mucho en aceptar e irse, después de todo estaba llegando tarde al trabajo.

Y ellas eran amigas ¿No?

Tan pronto como Kouga desapareció en un cruce hacia la calle, la pelirroja cambió completamente de semblante, tomó a Kagome rudamente por el antebrazo y la haló sin cuidado hasta el interior del edificio. La adolescente chilló cuando sintió las uñas de Ayame comenzar a clavarse en su piel, demasiado fuerte como para ser un accidente.

Ayame abrió una de las aulas vacías y la empujó dentro haciéndola trastabillar, teniendo que batallar para no caer de bruces al suelo. La pelirroja cerró la puerta tras sí y se acercó a una desencajada Kagome, tomándola desde el cabello para tirarla contra la pared a un lado de la puerta.

"Ayame" Llamó Kagome asustada, aunque su intención era gritarlo, su voz no sonó más que como un pobre e impresionado murmullo.

La aludida jaló el agarre en su cabello y nuevamente la empujó para estamparla contra la pared más fuerte, Kagome chilló cuando el dolor se disparó en su espalda aun dolida por los antiguos moretones "Escucha, _niña muda"_ Siseó.

La azabache se paralizó, sin entender la situación "Yo – "

"¡Cállate!" Ordenó tirando de las oscuras hebras. Kagome sintió su cuerpo comenzar a temblar, sus nervios saliéndose de control nuevamente "Aléjate de Kouga, AHORA" Espetó ella, haciendo a Kagome doblarse al aumentar el volumen de su voz.

"¿Qué?" Tragó duro, luchando por una razón ¿Alejarse de Kouga? Sintió su estomago contraerse por el pánico "Yo…"

"¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO!" Ayame la empujó volviendo a golpear su espalda contra el muro, Kagome sintió su cuerpo mandar una dolorosa corriente "Kouga y yo íbamos a tener algo ¡Hasta que tu llegaste! ¿No podías quedarte en tu imaginario mundo solitario? ¡Pensé que éramos amigas, pero tratas de robar a MI novio!" Gritó fuerte haciendo a la azabache hundirse más contra la pared.

Kagome la miró temblorosa, tratando de que las palabras salieran de su garganta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entraba en shock en los peores momentos? ¡No tenía ni pensaba tener nada con Kouga! No podía, las palabras no salían, sentía un enorme nudo impedirle hablar ¡Solo era un malentendido!

"No quiero tener que repetírtelo ¿¡Me entiendes!?" Demandó cerca de su oído. Se alejó de ella y salió con un fuerte portazo.

Kagome rápidamente se deslizó contra la pared hasta caer sentada, apoyó las manos contra el suelo tratando de regularizar su respiración y calmar los desenfrenados espasmos que hacían tiritar su cuerpo. Sintió la calidez del agua salina comenzar a nublar su vista.

¿Ayame la había amenazado, por Kouga?

¿Kouga sentía algo por ella, para empezar?

Por más que trató de retener las lágrimas estas terminaron por ganarle la batalla, antes de darse cuenta los sollozos escapaban casi inaudibles de sus labios.

_– Llamas más la atención por ser cerrada que por ser un libro abierto, niña._

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA<strong>. Ok, mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí ¡Lo sé! Pero me han pasado tantas cosas en este último mes que no sé ni por dónde empezar (A demás no los quiero aburrir ni nada).

Quería aprovechar de aclararles aquí ciertos puntos **muy importantes:**

**1. NO **hare de ninguna manera a Ayame la mala de la historia, no me gusta que los personajes queden como lo peor del mundo ni nada y la chica a demás me cae muy bien. Solo necesitaba un poco de drama en la historia y ella encaja perfecto.

**2. **El emparedado de Sango era de mantequilla de maní y jalea (Yummy).

Ok, con eso claro ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! No me he sentado a responder los reviews de forma particular porque como les dije, fue un mes terrible, pero de verdad cada comentario que me dejan me llena muchísimo los leo como mil veces cuando estoy bloqueada porque me hace esforzarme cada vez más. Espero en serio subir el próximo capítulo antes del 24 de diciembre, pero de no ser así, **LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD.**

**Sean felices, coman bastante, disfruten con sus seres queridos y lean todo lo que puedan, dejen volar esa imaginación :D**

_Con amor, __**Rose.**_


End file.
